


Una lección

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drama, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-07
Updated: 2005-12-07
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Sé que esto estuvo muy mal, pequeño —reconoció. Sentado en la cama acarició la mejilla de su pupilo—. Sé que no es ético y que no está permitido. Prometo que no volverá a suceder, no pude evitarlo esta vez —negó con la cabeza—, no pude, Muu. Eres una criatura muy hermosa y cuando noté tus inclinaciones, tus miradas sobre mí, está idea vino a mi cabeza... atormentándome día y noche. Hasta hoy que llevé a cabo esta locura —. Tragó saliva, debía afrontarlo—: Lo siento...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una lección

Muu lo supo, a pesar de sus quince primaveras era un muchacho muy inteligente. Se daba cuenta de los sutiles cambios, quizás mucho antes que lo haría cualquier chico de su edad. Se podría decir que su mente era bastante rápida y madura, y por eso mismo sabía que su maestro jamás se fijaría en él.

 

Era un niño para él, uno enamorado. Aunque lo más correcto sería decir _impresionado_ , pues admiraba a su maestro como quien puede admirar justamente a un Maestro. Lo era todo para él... Un sensei no es solo un profesor o un instructor. Desde un mentor a un ejemplo a seguir. Desde un padre a una imagen de hombre.

 

Cuando uno cuando tiene un maestro aspira a ser como él, aspira a llegarle a los talones como mínimo. Uno como discípulo se esfuerza, se capacita, intenta ir más allá de lo que realmente se puede. Todo por el orgullo, todo por escuchar las felicitaciones de nuestro querido maestro.

 

Por eso lo del pequeño Aries era admiración más que amor. No hay mucha diferencia entre uno y otro, hay solo un paso. No es difícil enamorarse de aquel a quien admiramos y respetamos. 

Supo que lo suyo era un imposible, no solo por el hecho de ser hombres, sino más bien por la diferencia de edad, por sus mundos tan distintos, producto de esa misma diferencia. ¿Qué cosas en común pueden tener un niño y un hombre que ya vivió gran parte de su vida?

 

Lo que le perturbaba aun más al menor de los arianos era su escasa experiencia sexual, por no decir nula. Lo cierto es que en el Santuario, las relaciones entre hombres era algo común, más estando en Grecia con costumbres tan arraigadas.

 

Debido a la escasez de mujeres no era extraño suponer que más de un Santo hubiera tenido -y tenga en el presente- sus primeras experiencias con compañeros de armas; por supuesto que era un secreto, pero a pesar de que nadie lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos, había que ser demasiado ciego para no ver los movimientos nocturnos de los más jóvenes.

  
Sentado en las escalinatas del Templo, lanzó un suspiro de resignación. Para colmo, como si fuera poco, desde que había comenzado a notar lo que su maestro le inspiraba, no lograba concentrarse en las clases, y tan mal que le hacía sentir un llamado de atención por parte de Shion.

 

Muu intentaba, hacía todo el esfuerzo para ocultar sus inclinaciones y sentimientos, pero claro, el mayor de los arianos no era tonto.

   
Esa mañana Muu levantó la vista y tuvo que proteger los ojos de aquellos rayos de sol, una figura frente a él evitó tan inoportuna molestia.   
  
—¿Hoy no entrenas?   
—Lo mismo te pregunto —correspondió Shura sentándose a su lado.   
  
A pesar de la poca diferencia de edad, siempre sentía como si sus palabras o los diálogos que podía mantener con Capricornio aburriesen a este, sin embargo para el español no era así, con el lemuriano podía entablarse una conversación amena.   
  
—Hoy me dio día libre... —murmuró Shura luego de estar un rato en silencio—. Tenía cosas que hacer y bueno, disfruto de mí tiempo...   
—Por lo que veo has ido al pueblo —apuntaló con desgano.   
—Así es. ¿Y tu maestro? ¿Te liberó también?  
—Hoy a la mañana me dijo que iría al Templo de Libra y que no vendría hasta tarde —respondió con despreocupación, sin embargo notó una media sonrisa socarrona en su compañero — ¿Qué ocurre?  
—Así que está con Douko, ¿no? —musitó sonriente y arqueando las cejas.   
—¿Y eso qué tiene? —preguntó un poco molesto al comprender que su amigo sabía algo que él no.   
—Desde hace tiempo que están juntos —Era algo que medio Santuario sabía.   
  
Muu se guardó la sorpresa de tamaña revelación. No de que su maestro anduviera con otro maestro, más trascendental para él era el detalle de que le atrajeran los hombres.

 

Se guardó la sorpresa por orgullo, para no quedar como un idiota frente a Shura.   
  
—¿Y se aman? —pregunto Aries con disimulado dolor, en realidad era eso lo único que le importaba en ese momento.   
—¡Qué se yo! —se encogió de hombros con despreocupación— No lo sé. Igual… fieles no son entre ellos... yo lo he escuchado a Douko en el Templo de Capricornio, con mi maestro...   
—¡¿Douko engaña a mi maestro?! —exclamó con cierta inocencia. Enterarse de ello no le había gustado para nada.   
—Tranquilo —lo frenó riéndose—; no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra. O sea: sé que estarás pensando que Libra es un bastardo o algo similar, pero si en tal caso hay amor no deberían preocuparse por esas cosas, ¡es tan solo sexo!  
  
Muu abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo al oír esas palabras, por eso Shura comenzó a reír con ganas. Era en esos momentos cuando los escasos tres años de diferencia en sus edades, y la inexperiencia en el terreno sexual, más se notaban.   
  
—De todos modos... es injusto para mi maestro si Douko lo engaña.   
—No es tan así, Muu —dijo Capricornio con un tono de voz que lo molestó, por tratarlo como un infante y un inocente—. No te preocupes por eso tampoco. Si quieres, para que te quedes tranquilo te cuento un pequeño secreto... —Al ver que Muu asentía reiteradas veces y con curiosidad, se animó—: Tu maestro un par de veces visitó el Templo de Capricornio —y le guiñó un ojo.   
—Sí, por tu maestro —dijo con cierto tono de obviedad, sintiéndose astuto al poder interpretar las palabras dichas por su amigo y no parecer tan mojigato.   
—Yo no diría que precisamente viene siempre por mi maestro —respondió el español poniéndose de pie para irse—… diría que más bien a veces viene por su discípulo —Una parca sonrisa se le instaló en la cara—. Nos vemos, Muu. Y no te preocupes tanto por tu maestro que él sabe manejar esos asuntos.

  
Esas últimas palabras peor le hicieron sentir. De todo lo que se había enterado en una tarde, o mejor dicho en diez minutos: su Maestro estaba con un hombre, que era un compañero de armas, se acostaba con otro, que no era nada menos que un joven. ¡Ah! ¡Por Zeus! Era demasiado para su mente. El lemuriano se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó verle el lado positivo.

 

Eso quería decir que tal vez, solo tal vez tenía una ínfima posibilidad con su maestro; entonces, si aun había esperanzas, ¿por qué se sentía tan triste? No hallaba muchas posibilidades en verdad, quizás por eso se advertía así. Shura tenía cierta experiencia sexual, era todo un hombre, se podía ver su masculinidad en su caminar y en su hablar. En cambio el menor de los arianos era un niño aún y eso se notaba hasta en las facciones, sus ojos reflejaban la pureza y la inocencia de su edad.

  
Se puso de pie y con la decisión en la mirada hizo lo que cualquier chico su situación puede hacer: Ir a hablar del tema con su mejor amigo. Caminó a través de las Casas como alma que lleva el diablo y no paró hasta llegar al sexto Templo del Santuario.

 

Acostumbrado a los arrebatos que esporádicamente le daba a su amigo ariano, el próximo dueño del Sexto Templo se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a ese tornado morado, Shaka supo que lo único que conseguía ponerlo así a su amigo era el Patriarca Shion.

  
Virgo escuchó con su santa paciencia a Aries, desde sus pensamientos hasta sus monólogos, intervino recién cuando el lemuriano hizo una pausa para tomar aire; ya se estaba poniendo azul y rojo, parecía la bandera de Francia.   
  
—Muu... — con toda su sabiduría sintetizó el consejo y sus pensamientos en una frase—: estás demente si piensas ir y tirarte a tu maestro.   
—Gracias, Shaka —dijo con ironía—; eres todo un amigo cuando te lo propones —se cruzó de brazos y levantó la quijada en señal de enojo y altanería.   
—Se centrado, Muu —suplicó y negó con la cabeza—. No puedes ir y lanzarte a los brazos de Shion. Si te rechaza ¿qué sucederá después? ¿Has pensado en eso?  
—¿Te refieres a la relación de maestro y discípulo?

  
El hindú asintió con la cabeza y pudo ver a través de la mirada de su amigo como este analizaba lo conversado.

  
—No es ético —se animó a continuar Shaka—; por más que a tu maestro le gusten los jóvenes como nosotros... no lo haría, pues creo que como persona adulta se ubicaría en su lugar —argumentó el pequeño Buda sintiéndose triunfante.   
—¿Sabes por dónde me paso la ética, Shaka? —Aries no completó la frase pues era muy educado y correcto.   
—Tu —aseveró—; pero tu maestro quizás no. Sabes cómo son en este lugar —suspiró—… nuestros maestros, los maestros en general —se corrigió— se guían por muchos códigos y principios —Le dolió a Shaka tener que ser él quien le abra los ojos. 

Comprendió las palabras de Virgo. No sabía para qué demonios hablaba con él si siempre que se iba, terminaba haciendo lo contrario a lo planeado. Tenía un poder de persuasión francamente envidiable y acojonante.   
  
…  
  
Muu tuvo entrenamiento y lo que le costó concentrarse. En plena clase acordarse de las palabras de Shura no le ayudaron mucho a su pobre mente confundida. Shion también notó que su alumno estaba un tanto ido, despistado.

 

Como para no estarlo, si debido al calor el mayor de los arianos se había quitado la camiseta. Tenerlo ahí, semidesnudo, transpirado y con esas ideas alocadas en su cabeza, el menor de los arianos tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para poder controlar su cuerpo hormonal.   
  
—¡Muu! ¡Presta más atención! —exigió con su habitual autoridad y entereza.   
  
Soltó un suspiro de molestia, no le molestaba la reprimenda sino no poder conseguir un mínimo de concentración. Shion percibió ese suspiro de hartazgo y acercándose a él con una mirada asesina se lo dijo en la cara.   
  
—Mil más de esas.   
  
El Patriarca era duro y exigente, sin dudas. Muu no tuvo más opciones que retomar el conteo al finalizar las mil flexiones. Dejó de lado la parte de precalentamiento para seguir con una más teórica. Siempre era igual, comenzaba con ejercicios básicos, continuaba con técnicas propias de Aries, finalizando con la parte más teóricas de todas que, casi siempre, era referido a la reparación de armaduras.

  
Ese sin lugar a dudas no fue precisamente su día. Y digamos que su maestro también lo advirtió, por eso al terminar las clases y luego de la cena intentó dialogar con su pupilo para saber qué demonios le pasaba últimamente. Aunque Shion sospechaba con acierto qué le ocurría, quería conversarlo con él.

  
Sentado en una silla, mientras el menor de los arianos lavaba los trastos sucios, el Patriarca intentó averiguarlo.   
  
—Muu... has estado muy desconcentrado últimamente.   
—Lo sé... —murmuró con un atisbo de enojo en las palabras, en sus actos se podía notar la molestia que aquello le causaba. Lavó los platos como si se trataran de enemigos.   
—¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño? —cuestionó con un poco mas de tacto al notar esa incomodidad en su niño.

  
Para colmo le decía pequeño y lo trataba como a un niño. ¿Tenía alguna necesidad de torturarlo así?

   
—No me ocurre nada, maestro —respondió remarcando la última palabra. 

Asombrado por la postura del menor, el hombre arqueó las cejas -de tenerlas- y guardó unos segundos de silencio.

  
—Acaso... —escondió una vil sonrisa— ¿estás enamorado de alguna chica? —Había sido muy perspicaz. Un plato se le escapó de las manos estrellándose con estrépito en la pileta, de pura suerte no lo rompió, pero el ruido alertó a su maestro: Había dado justo en la tecla—. ¿Quién es? Si se puede saber.  
—N-No es precisamente una chica —se animo a confesar Muu, al fin y al cabo su maestro nada podía reprocharle y de hacerlo ¡la que le esperaba!   
—Oh... está bien... —comprendía lo dicho—. Es natural en el Santuario...   
—Maestro —interrumpió el menor de los arianos harto de todo ese circo.   
—¿Qué?  
—N-Nada... —al final se arrepintió.

 

 ¿Quién era él para reclamarle sobre su vida sexual y privada? No era nadie, no podía reprocharle nada.

  
—Sabes qué creo, Muu... —Habló el hombre, muy paciente—, que no es eso lo que te tiene desconcentrado en las clases. Algo te ocurre y opino que tengo el derecho de saber.   
—¿Saber qué? —cuestionó con sumo enfado.   
—Eso... —lo señaló por un leve instante— por qué estás tan enojado conmigo —. Si su pequeño discípulo pretendía hablar de manera clara, él había sido aún más claro que el agua; directo y letal como una bala.   
—No lo sé... —carraspeó— No sé por qué estoy tan enojado —al menos reconocía que lo estaba. Dejó de lado los platos para voltear. Shion comprendió así que sus sospechas eran ciertas.   
—Dime, ¿he dicho o hecho algo el último tiempo que te perturbó de sobremanera?   
—Usted va muy seguido al Templo de Libra —al fin lo había soltado, con tono de reproche y sin medir palabras, de forma encubierta se las estaba ingeniando para hablar de aquello que en verdad le perturbaba. Shion asintió levemente, comprendiendo al fin todo ese embrollo.   
—Exactamente ¿qué es lo que te enoja? —preguntó con tranquilidad poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su pupilo, debía hablar del tema con él—¿Qué me acueste con un hombre? O… —buscó la manera de armar la pregunta— ¿Qué me acueste con alguien?

   
Hubo algo distinto en el tono empleado en las últimas palabras, Muu lo notó, pero no pudo interpretarlas a la perfección. 

—Yo... yo... no sé... —se dio por vencido— Supongo que lo admiro y al enterarme de eso yo... –intentó explicarse sin éxito.   
—¿Te decepcioné?   
—No, nunca —negó rotundamente—. Jamás me decepcionaría de usted, maestro —afirmó con horror a esa mera suposición—. Creo que en realidad son celos —En ese punto bajó la vista sintiendo una profunda vergüenza por su confesión.   
—¿Celos? —simuló sorpresa— No deberías sentirlos. Tu lugar no te lo quitará nunca nadie —Caminó hasta su discípulo y tomó uno de sus mechones entre los dedos.   
—No, maestro... usted no entiende —contradijo enrojeciendo de súbito, su maestro había mal interpretado sus palabras y necesitaba aclararle que esos celos, eran _otro_ tipo de celos.

  
De manera inocente, Muu tuvo pensado confesar su amor secreto, pero cuando quiso abrir la boca para decírselo la lengua del Patriarca se la invadió furtivamente. Aquella húmeda y caliente sensación llenaba esa cavidad.

  
—Oh... —gimió con deleite—Mi pequeño pupilo... —el susurro se le escapó, como si de una macabra confesión se tratase. La voz ronca, y sus manos fuertes aferrando la cintura del menor.   
—M-Maestro... —balbuceó Aries asustado por el arrebato y emocionado por la situación, quiso agregar algo, pero de nuevo esa boca sello sus labios.   
—Aunque este mal... —confesó— Y no deba hacer esto... —continuó en el oído mordiéndole el lóbulo— te daré unas clases especiales... —comenzó a bajar por el cuello con húmedos besos repletos de falsa culpa.   
—Maestro, yo... —se sentía confundido, pero el hombre evitó sus quejas o su arrepentimiento con otro beso. Aferrándolo de las nalgas lo arrastró por el Templo para llevarle a un lugar más seguro.

  
Engañado, turbado, excitado, no supo cómo llegó, pero su espalda dio contra un colchón, estaban en el cuarto de su maestro.

  
—Ahora te voy a quitar la ropa —avisó Shion con todo el morbo en la voz y en la mirada—Oh, qué belleza... —lo contempló embelesado— Ya eres todo un hombre... —Exclamó cuando lo tuvo desnudo, con la mano temblorosa por la excitación le recorrió la piel.   
—Ah… —Fue lo único que surgió de la boca del menor. Se mordió los labios para evitar gemir cuando la poderosa mano de su maestro le aferró el pene enhiesto.   
—¿Te gusta verdad? —Preguntó con malsana insistencia— ¿Te gusta? Oh, sí, mi niño. Te haré mío. Qué delicia... y eres toda una criatura... —sus palabras podrían pecar de perturbadoras para más de uno, pero Muu se sentía en su paraíso personal, que a veces tenía algo de infierno. Y viceversa.  
  
El menor de los arianos abrió los ojos cuando las calurosas manos dejaron de acariciarle el cuerpo para recostarlo en la cama. Se encontró con la escena de su maestro como siempre lo quiso tener: Desnudo. Sin embargo algo en él se quebró ¿Realmente quería eso?   
  
—Tómalo con la mano —pidió acostándose a su lado y ofreciéndole a Muu su sexo—; aférralo bien. Ahora sacúdelo... Así.

El pequeño Aries obedeció el pedido de su maestro, más por el hecho de que era su maestro que por propia decisión. Se sentía demasiado aturdido como para detenerse a pensar en esos asuntos tan intrincados. Solo se limitaba a sentir. Y lo que sentía a veces le agradaba, a veces no.

  
—Oh... se siente bien... —hablaba solo, como los locos, pensó Muu—. A mí me gusta, ¿a ti te gusta?

  
Asintió por complacer al hombre, pero en realidad no lo sabía con certeza.

  
—Ah, Maestro... —se quejó— Eso es... —Su maestro le había aferrado con violencia el miembro.   
—… lindo —completó Shion sacudiendo aún más ese pene que latía en su mano como un corazón—. Vamos, Muu… no seas tan vergonzoso. Distiéndete, relájate y disfruta...   
  
Cuando el Patriarca terminó de decir aquello asió la menuda mano de su discípulo para acelerar su propia masturbación y con gemidos llegó al orgasmo que, debido a la posición, se desparramó sobre las piernas del menor. Con lujuria, bajó hasta esas temblorosas extremidades para saborear su propio néctar.   
  
—Delicioso —aseguró con lascivia— ¿No quieres probarlo? —Se acomodó para ofrecerle su pene. Acomodó las piernas entre la cabeza del chico y le penetró la boca, mientras que hacía lo mismo con el de él.   
—Maestro... —intentó hablar, tanto como ese pene violándolo se lo permitía—Maestro... —reiteró el mote varias veces, preso del placer que la boca de ese hombre le estaba dando.   
—¡Oh! Muu... —suplicó desbordado de salacidad— méteme un dedo —no era suficiente—; ¡méteme uno por favor! —suplicó y con cierto reparo Muu obedeció.   
—Despacio... —jadeó— mételo despacio... Ah... —aquello era la gloria— Así... bien adentro... —Sentir ese dedo en su intimidad era todo lo que necesitaba para engullir con enfermo deleite el considerable miembro de su pupilo. Le estaba muy agradecido por ese inconmensurable placer.

   
—¿Le gusta, maestro?

 

La pregunta del menor había sido mal intencionada quizás, hecha con infinita inocencia. En verdad le preocupaba saber si es incómodo dedo no le ocasionaba algún malestar. En respuesta Shion gimió con estrépito y sobó el miembro de su discípulo con tanta pasión que le causó un remediable dolor. 

—Muévelo —exigió poseído—, muévelo despacio. Sácalo y mételo —fue indicándole como penetrarlo con esas falanges, abriéndose más de piernas como una auténtica zorra.   
  
Sumiso obedeció y esa entrega enloqueció aun más a su maestro, quien sin aversión saboreó el agujero virgen del menor para dilatarlo y prepararlo mejor.

 

 A pesar de que esa lengua en su trasero le provocaba unas ganas tremendas de moverse, Muu no pudo disfrutarlo del todo, se encontraba aun muy confundido, todo había sido muy rápido.   
Shion también lo notó, más que nada porque el pene de su pupilo, a pesar de estar duro, no daba indicios de expulsar el semen. Sin embargo no se privó de nada y una vez lo suficientemente humedecido introdujo un dedo con cierta dificultad arrancando un grito de dolor por parte del menor de los arianos.

   
—Tranquilo —lo consoló—; duele al principio, ya pasa. Te haré gozar —aseguró moviendo ese dedo con insistencia y devoción— Qué estrecho eres —intentó halagarlo—; todo un encanto. Mete mi pedazo en tu boca... así, mi niño.   
  
Muu obedeció y con un poco de asco se llevó el miembro a la boca. Al primer intento, por los gemidos del mayor, creyó que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, era tan extraña esa textura suave y caliente, parecía que un caramelo salado se quería derretir eternamente en su boca.   
  
—M-Maestro eso duele... —se quejó cuando movió con pasión ese dedo; era incómodo no placentero.

 

Ignoró las palabras de su pupilo e intentó introducir un segundo dedo con más dificultad que antes y más gritos por parte del menor, sin embargo su boca se vio invadida por el pene de su maestro y ese líquido espeso y caliente que nubló sus sentidos provocándole arcadas, lo enmudeció.   
Luego de un buen rato Muu se acostumbro a sentir esos dedos metidos allí adentro y moviéndose rápidamente. Era extraño, muy extraño. 

A pesar de haber acabado, el miembro del hombre se encontraba tan duro como en un principio, excitado y con la paciencia agotada, Shion volteó a su discípulo para acostarlo boca arriba. Apoyando su pesado y trabajado cuerpo sobre el menor, acomodó el miembro en esa anhelada entrada.   
  
—Tranquilo —aclaró el Patriarca— seré cuidadoso.

 

Empujó un poco, enterrando apenas la punta del glande; el menor ahogó un grito y se aferró a la espalda ancha de quien le estaba quitando una de sus virginidades. Cerró los ojos e intentó juntar las piernas que con suavidad le separaba para facilitar la penetración. Lo tomó por los tobillos para elevarlos sobre los hombros, y ahí sí, Shion empujó un poco más introduciendo la mitad del pene.

 

 Muu clavó los dedos en la espalda de su maestro mientras este lo distraía con suaves besos en todo el cuello estirado y en la boca, confundiendo los sabores de ambos. De esa manera pudo tocar fondo.

 

Con todo el miembro metido en aquella cavidad ardiente y cerrada, tuvo que detener los movimientos para no culminar tan rápido. Esos anillos de carne amenazaban con llevarlo al límite del orgasmo, sin embargo no lo soportó más y empezó a embestir a la vez que, con extremo morbo, le hablaba.  
  
—Eres virgen —un susurro y una estocada—… eres virgen —el vaivén se aceleraba— ¡Por Zeus, qué culo divino tiene! —era demasiado para él— ¡Qué culo virgen y divino!

 

Siguió penetrándolo con insistencia y cuando advirtió que no aguantaría mucho más, lo giró de nuevo para dejarlo de espaldas, con el pene enterrado hasta el fondo; de esa manera podría masturbarlo.

  
—¡Maestro duele! —Se quejó en vano. Sin embargo su propio miembro comenzaba a dar espasmos avisando que pronto llegaría a la cima. Se acomodó mejor, sentándose sobre ese duro y palpitante pene que se abría en él.   
—Eso es —lo alentó—… eso es, mi niño... —susurró en el oído de su pupilo. Debido a la posición no alcanzaba a distinguir el rostro de su maestro surcado por el placer—. Quiero que tú también acabes —indicó—… quiero que lo goces tanto como yo —. El hombre masturbó con pasión el pene de su joven amante que, con espasmos, se agitaba en su mano, endureciéndose cada vez más—. Eso es Muu, acaba. Vamos —lo animó sin dejar de mover las caderas hundiéndose en él.   
—¡Ah! ¡M-Maestro! ¡Ah! —cuando por fin su semen salió ensuciando la mano del hombre, dejó que su cansado cuerpo se recostase sobre el pecho de Shion mientras este le daba las últimas estocadas.   
  
Muu sintió como ese miembro se endurecía más en su intimidad, luego un gemido estrepitoso y varonil por parte del patriarca, y ese liquido fogoso y espeso en su interior, derramándose. Shion se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama sin deshacer el acople.

 

Dormitaron un buen rato hasta que el patriarca intentó levantarse.   
  
—Maestro... —Muu quiso decirle mucho, pero las palabras no surgieron de su boca.   
—Sé que esto estuvo muy mal, pequeño —reconoció. Sentado en la cama acarició la mejilla de su pupilo—. Sé que no es ético y que no está permitido —se mostró afligido—. Prometo que no volverá a suceder, no pude evitarlo esta vez —negó con la cabeza—, no pude, Muu —parecía estar disculpándose hasta con la mirada—. Eres una criatura muy hermosa y cuando noté tus inclinaciones, tus miradas sobre mí —enumeró—, está idea vino a mi cabeza... atormentándome día y noche. Hasta hoy que llevé a cabo esta locura —. Tragó saliva, debía afrontarlo—: Lo siento...   
—Yo no me arrepiento, maestro —murmuró sintiendo vergüenza por mostrarse tan humano ante otra persona, era la primera vez que estaba desnudo frente a alguien—. No se mortifique —pidió creyendo que su pena era por lo prohibido.   
  
Shion le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y poniéndose de pie para vestirse se alejó al baño. Luego, desapareció, volviendo recién a la noche para cenar. Del tema no se habló, era como si el Patriarca lo hubiera olvidado.   
  
…   
  
Esa noche Muu no pudo dormir, aunque lo intentó fue en vano, pues había algo que lo inquietaba. Si su maestro había atravesado esa barrera a pesar de los prejuicios y los valores, quizás podía dejar de lado la culpa y entregarse de corazón a su pupilo.

 

Pobre Muu... qué inocente, no pudo ver en sus palabras y en sus actos que en ningún momento su maestro sintió culpa por lo que hizo. De hecho hizo lo que hizo por placer, porque ya no soportaba más ver su delicado y formado cuerpo de nínfulo y no tenerlo.

 

Eso lo comprendió recién al otro día, no había pasado casi nada de ese confuso episodio al que se le sumo uno más.

  
En esa segunda ocasión necesitó hablarlo con su mejor amigo, necesitó contarle con lujos de detalle que por fin se había cumplido su sueño. Necesitó contarle sus miedos y sus dudas...

 

Aprovechó la tarde libre que Shion le había dado para correr hacia Virgo y encontrarse con el futuro dueño, supo que no era buen momento para interrumpirlo cuando pisó el Templo. Unos gemidos llegaron a sus oídos.

 

Muu se hubiera ido de la sexta Casa para no interferir de no ser por escuchar una voz dolorosamente familiar. Y sí, lo era. En ese momento vislumbró apenas la realidad, mientras sus pies lo llevaban al cuarto del Buda para presenciar la escena de su maestro penetrando con extrema dedicación el menudo cuerpo de Shaka.

   
Con una extraña sensación en el pecho, que no era enojo, pero se le parecía bastante, Aries se alejó a su Templo.

 

Desde ese día su tonto corazón aprendió a diferenciar el sexo del amor, solo cabía esperar no volver a equivocarse con las personas y elegir con buen juicio a los amigos y amantes.

   
Shion era un ser libre y si su corazón estaba atado, le pertenecía por entero a Libra. Shaka solo había sido lo mismo que todos los guardianes eran para el Patriarca.

 

Por temor a perder su amistad, a lastimarlo sin remedio, Virgo no quiso hablar. Había intentado, de todos modos, evitar que sufriera ese desengaño; porque él mejor que nadie sabía que, a veces, no es del todo bueno que un amor sea correspondido.

 

**Fin**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disc.: SS es de Kurumada =)


End file.
